Kaito
by BlackShiniChan
Summary: Heiji and Ran watch Kaito and Shinichi from the outside window. KaitoShinichiOnesided RanShinichiOnesided HeijiShinichi


**A/N: Okay this song is Jolene. Yes, I've changed a lot in the song. I don't own it. I'm only making it make sense. unless someone wants Shinichi to run off with someone named Jolene. lol. **

**Parings: Kaito/Shinichi; Onesided Ran/Shinichi, Onesided Hattori/Shinichi**

**Kaito**

_Kaito,_

_Kaito,_

_Kaito,_

_Kaito..._

Ran stood crying outside of the window, watching as a boy, almost similar to Shinichi, kissed Shinichi rather passionately. At first, she felt shocked as at the display of somone kissing her Shinichi, then watched as Shinichi kissed the boy back. She could feel herself shaking. Had the time apart make this happen? This couldn't be happening to her, not after two years of hoping and praying for his return. She flinched as the other boy nibbled on Shinichi's lower lip.

_I'm begging of you, _

_Please don't take my man. _

Next to Ran, stood Heiji Hattori, who was shaking with anger. If anyone was going to steal Shinichi from Ran it was him! Not Kaitou Kid! He felt almost betrayed as Ran kneeled down in the bushes of the Kudo residence. He felt his eyes almost burning as he watched the two kissing, and as the other messy haired boy unbutton Kudo's shirt. Heiji felt the air leave his lungs as the kaitou sucked on Shinichi's sensitive skin. How _he_ wanted to do that! Even when the other was the size of a 6 year old kid!

_Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, Kaito_

_Please! Don't take him, just because you can. _

They watched, ducked low in the bushes, as the kaitou stole their only love of affection away from them. Heiji didn't even see how he could win against the Kaitou, let alone steal Shinichi away from him. After all, you can't steal something away from a kaitou like Kaitou Kid. He wrapped an arm around his other challage, trying to comfort her. Even though, she didn't know that he to loved Shinichi. He could always turn the Kid in, but then he'd just hurt Shinichi.

After all, it looked like Shinichi love Kaito more then him or Ran.

_Your Beauty is beyond compare,_

_With messy locks of dark hair,_

_With ivory skin and eyes of __sapphire__ blue_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring_

_Your voice is soft like summer rain,_

_And I cannot compete with you, Kaito._

Ran could hear Shinichi mutter the name "Kaito" as he slept at his desk in school. She could feel the tears weld up in her eyes. When he asked what was wrong, she shook her head and said nothing. She wondered if he was going to meet up with 'Kaito' again tonight. She wanted to talk to Kaito, try to convince him to leave Shinichi alone.

_He talks about you in his sleep,  
_

_Theres nothing I can do to keep,  
_

_From crying when he calls your name, Kaito_

Heiji was waiting for Shinichi and Ran at the school enterence. He was chewing on the back of his bottom lip as he watched them talk. He then thought of that damn theif that was stealling Shinichi away from him...and Ran. Kaito could probably have anyone he wanted! Why did he have to go after Shinichi? Didn't Kaito know how much he loved Shinichi? How much Ran loved Shinichi?

_And I can easily understand_

_How you could easily take my man._

_But you don't know what he means to me, Kaito_

Ran looked at the teenager who looked almost like Shinichi, she had mistaken him for Shinichi before. She could see the same sharp intellegence in his eyes as Shinichi, but also a glem of mischeif. He made her feel inferior as he stood infront of her, smirking. That was much more mischeivous then Shinichi's smirk. "Ah, Ran Mouri. What do I owe the pleasure?" He even sounded if he was mocking her. She took a breathe and looked the man in the eye.

"Please...leave Shinichi alone...he's mine." She said in a voice, that sounded almost weak. That wasn't her. She was tough! She could take down this boy, no time flat, but he could take her only love away from her. She swallowed hard as the boy laughed at her. She already hated the laugh that left his lips, but walked away from him, before she could cause any real damage. Shinichi would hate her if she would have punched the boy...maybe.

_Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, Kaito_

_I'm begging of you please don't take my man!_

_Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, Kaito_

_Please Don't take him just because you can! _

_You could have your choice of men,_

_But I could never love again._

_He's the only one for me, Kaito._

Kaito was wondering how many people just love his Shinichi as Heiji glared at him from under a baseball cap. He had to smirk and then wonder if Shinichi knew just how much these two loved him. Heiji broke the silence. "You have no right _touching_, Shinichi. " Kaito almost had to laugh at that one. Atleast Ran Mouri was more honest about her feelings towards his little detective. "Oh really?" The theif almost purred. "He gave me permission first, Heiji-kun" He watched the hot-blooded detective fuming under the collar. He could almost see the steam as the bright anger redded face glared at him. He turned to leave. "Heiji-kun, your just to slow for Shinichi-chan."

_I had to have this talk with you_

_  
My happiness depends on you  
_

_And whatever you decide to do, Kaito_

They were just torturing themselves as they stood, yet again, outside of Shinichi's living room window. Watching the two making out on the couch, touching each other. They could feel their hearts breaking. Heiji turned Ran around, and told her to go home, before Kaito and Shinichi did anything more intimate.

_Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, Kaito_

He stood their alone, and cold, watching like a peeking tom, at the two having wild sex on the couch. He bit his bottom lip in anger. Now he knew how all those people who had their jewels stolen from that damn theif felt. He had his most important person stolen by this Kaitou Kid. He felt himself shaking as tears burned down his face.

_Oh, How he hated Kaito! He hated that damn theif! _

_I'm Begging of you, please don't take my man_

_Kaito, Kaito,Kaito,Kaito_

_Please Don't take him, even though you can_

_Kaito Kaito_

**A/n: Doesn't Kaito look like such a bad guy in this? ouch...please review! **


End file.
